


Такие красивые слова

by Takihara



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Одними только словами Доктор разбивает Рори на части и собирает его в одно целое заново.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams
Kudos: 15





	Такие красивые слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Such Pretty Words.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474314) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



За свои девятьсот с лишним лет жизни Доктор выучил довольно много… интересного, учитывая совершенно отдельную версию «грязных разговорчиков», совершенно непохожих на те, что ранее Рори слышал. Никаких проклятий, ни обещаний затрахать до потери сознания или заставить увидеть звезды (хотя он все равно это делает). Размышляя, Рори вообще сомневается, что это можно называть «грязными разговорчиками», потому что это не грязно. Это что-то совсем другое. Что-то любящее и совершенно иное, совершенно Докторское.

— Ох, Рори, — бормочет он, целуя Рори в шею, скользя пальцами вдоль его ребер. — Прекрасный, великолепный Рори, ты хоть представляешь, что ты делаешь со мной?

— Возможно, я догадываюсь, — вздыхает Рори, отчаянно выгибается, безмолвно прося хоть какого-то прикосновения. Доктор только усмехается; его длинные тонкие пальцы двигаются и удерживают Рори, большие пальцы обводят тазовые кости. Он быстро повторяет движение языком, и все, что Рори может — это стонать, пытаться куда-то деть руки и наконец вцепиться ими в волосы Доктора.

— У тебя самый красивый скелет. — Если бы это кто-то другой бормотал подобные слова ему в кожу, Рори посчитал бы такую фразу странной, даже немножко жуткой. Но Рори знает, что Доктор — авторитет по самым различным типам скелетов по всей Вселенной, поэтому воспринимает замечание как и требуется: как комплимент. Довольно возбуждающий комплимент.

— Доктор… — Рори с трудом узнает собственный голос, слышит его словно чужой, такой хриплый и требовательный. Однако, несмотря на плохо скрытое отчаяние в интонациях, правда заключается в том, что он не хочет ухода Доктора.

Он хочет слышать его голос, слышать, как тот шепчет самые чудесные, прекрасные вещи, пока сам Рори не потеряет от возбуждения способность мыслить.

— Этот твой голос опасен, — шепчет Доктор в кожу под пупком Рори настолько громко, чтобы его услышали. — Из всего, что есть в этой вселенной, Рори, из всего, что может убить меня, твой голос — первый в списке.

Его губы целуют чувствительную кожу над поясом, и Рори вцепляется пальцами в простыню с такой силой, что боится порвать.

— Я сделаю для тебя все, Рори Уильямс, пока ты просишь меня таким голосом. — Внезапно Доктор сдвигается выше, кожа к коже (куда делась его рубашка? Почему Рори это волнует?), эти проклятые пальцы нежно царапают бока, когда Доктор снова прижимается к шее Рори и покусывает покрасневшие участки. — Все, что угодно, — повторяет он, и на этот раз Рори действительно вздрагивает, закрывая глаза и вдумываясь в значения, скрытые в этих словах Это опасное разрешение, и Рори знает, что Доктор не лжет; захотев, Рори мог бы взять контроль, мог бы использовать власть, которую он почему-то имеет над повелителем времени. Он никогда бы так не сделал, и это для него нехарактерно, но сам факт существования подобной возможности заставляет Рори ощущать скрытую гордость.

На несколько секунд он перестает думать, и Доктор кусает его в районе сонной артерии. Все, что Рори может — это ойкнуть и непроизвольно толкнуться вверх бедрами. Но ему удается уловить хриплое слово, которое Доктор выдыхает в шею, однако в нем нет ничего от английского языка.

— Мой.

Теперь он узнает это слово и знает, что они близки к переломному моменту, когда Доктор прекратит издавать любые звуки, помимо стонов. Его голос становится глубже, как будто первобытным, и он подтверждает сказанное еще одним укусом за плечо Рори, оставляя синяк как минимум на несколько дней.

— Я хочу, чтобы каждое существо в этой вселенной знало, что ты мой, Рори.

Его пальцы сжимаются все сильнее и сильнее, и Рори догадывается, что Доктор просто ждет, ждет, когда волшебные слова слетят с его губ. Но он еще не готов это произнести; он хочет большего, хочет услышать, как Доктор обещает и клянется.

— Разве я твой? — удается ему выдавить, и пальцы снова терзают кожу.

— Ты для меня все, — отстраняясь, рычит Доктор и смотрит Рори в глаза. — Ты заставил меня чувствовать, Рори, хотя я не думал, что смогу чувствовать хоть что-то еще. Ты снова научил меня любить, и ты сделал меня опасным. Если кто-нибудь причинит тебе боль, я превращусь в монстра, но мне все равно.

Его дыхание, громкое и горячее, согревает губы Рори, и Рори думает, что получил короткое замыкание в мозгу.

— Нет никого похожего на тебя, никогда не было похожего на тебя, никогда не было такого красивого, теплого и сексуального, как ты, и никогда не будет.

Доктор наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Рори так сильно, что у того перехватывает дыхание. Изо всех сил Рори отвечает, сжимает пальцы на затылке Доктора и отключает разум, и остаются только он и Доктор, и все. Когда Доктор отстраняется, Рори тяжело дышит, и глаза Доктора темнеют от обещаний, которые уже не нужно озвучивать.

— Я люблю тебя, Рори Уильямс.

В эти мгновения Рори ощущает, что остатки его решимости рушатся, и, прежде чем он осознает это, мольбы срываются с его губ, отчаянные слова путаются, и он не может их выговорить. Он разваливается на части в этой мешанине «я тоже тебя люблю», «твой» и «обещаю», и «прошу тебя, пожалуйста».

Но все в порядке, потому что одним-единственным поцелуем и тихим шепотом о красоте Рори Доктор обещает собрать его в одно целое снова.


End file.
